New Threat
by Matthias Xavier Riddle
Summary: Harry Potter teams up with Frodo and the gang to help save Middle-earth from a new evil. Better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Title: New Threat  
  
Rating: R to be safe  
  
Pairing(s): HP/Legolas (eventually)  
  
Warning(s): slash, violence, language, blood  
  
Summary: Because of the new threat in Middle-earth Frodo, Sam, Legolas, and the others enlist in the aide of Harry Potter. With the combined forces from Middle-earth and Hogwarts, will they finally be able to stop the rising evil? Or will Marius, the new Dark Lord, over power them all and claim both Middle-earth AND Harry Potters world?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The boy walked slowly around the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hands in his pockets and head down, one could easily tell that the young wizard was angry. What he was angry about, or who he was angry at, was a mystery to the stranger. He had only been watching the boy for a few days, and he could feel the magical power radiating off of him in waves.  
  
The stranger's ears perked as the boy began muttering to himself. "Stupid fool! Doesn't he think I can take care of myself? I can! I know I can.I defeated Voldemort! I think I can handle going on a shopping trip with Ron." The boy slumped against a tree and buried his head in his hands. The stranger's eyes widened in shock.  
  
He had heard about Voldemort from his friend Pippin, who had heard it from travelers. Voldemort was said to be a powerful Dark wizard who killed Men and half-breeds for the fun of it! According to Pippin, the travelers said that a young boy, who had survived the famous killing curse once before, had been the one to defeat the Dark wizard.  
  
'This boy is exactly what we need back home! He can help save our lands from the rising Evil!' The stranger clicked his fingers and he disappeared, leaving the boy to his thoughts.  
  
The stranger arrived in the middle of a large dining hall, decorated with vines and flowers. The main colors of the room were white and gold, with an occasional splash of green and the colors of the flowers.  
  
"Sam, what are you doing here? I though you were supposed to be scouting for help?" Sam looked up as his best friend came striding through the room. Well, striding as much as a man that was about as tall as a Man- child.  
  
"Frodo! I was scouting. I found someone who would be PERFECT to help!" Frodo stopped before him and waited patiently for his friend to continue. "His name is Harry Potter. He defeated the Dark wizard Voldemort in his own lands."  
  
"If what you're saying is true, we must speak with him. I will go now, where did you last see him?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry's head jerked up as he heard a rustling in the bushes to his left. He jumped to his feet and he pointed his wand at the spot. "Ouch! Sam! Watch where you're stepping." Harry rose and eyebrow as two incredibly short people came out of the bush.  
  
"Stop where you are. Who are you?" The two people looked up. They smiled at him.  
  
"My name is Frodo, this is Sam. We came to enlist in your help." Harry lowered his wand a fraction. "You see, an evil Wizard is taking over our home. We heard about your.adventures with Voldemort and thought you would help us?"  
  
"What are you saying? And what are you?" Harry lowered his wand. "I've never seen you, or anyone like you, before."  
  
"We are hobbits, from the Middle-earth. We mean you no harm, we just need help. This is the second time someone tried to take over, and it's too near the last one. We have few warriors and supplies."  
  
"You want ME, to help YOU. Where is this.Middle-earth? I've never heard of it before."  
  
"Not many have. Listen, we don't have much time. Could you just.maybe come with us? We promise you we won't harm you." Harry studied them for a moment. "We just want you to meet Legolas, he can explain things to you."  
  
"I don't know. I should really talk to Dumbledore." Frodo pouted.  
  
"Why? Is he your keeper or something?" Sam must have struck a cord, for Harry glared darkly at them.  
  
"He most certainly is not! I do what I want, I just think this is one of those times I must consult him." Sam snorted.  
  
"But we don't have time!" Frodo cried out. "If we don't go now, you won't be able to help." Okay, so that was a lie, but Frodo really wanted to get going before someone found them.  
  
"I.." Harry bit his lip and looked back at the castle. Seeing Professor Dumbledore staring at him from his office window, Harry turned back to Frodo and Sam. "Okay. I'll come with you. But you must allow me to come back to get my friends if I don't think I can do this alone."  
  
"It's a deal!" Frodo grinned. "Here, just touch this," Frodo held out a small rock, "It will take us to Legolas's home. He will most likely be asleep, it is late, but you can meet him in the morning." Harry nodded and touched the rock. Instantly, he felt the familiar pull around his naval and was whisked away.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay, part one done. Part two coming soon! Promise. Oh.does anyone know where Legolas lives? I'm stuck on that part... 


	2. Chapter 2

New Threat Chapter 2  
  
Harry landed, ungracefully, in the middle of a large bedroom next to Frodo and Sam. He stood up and brushed some dirt off from his butt. "Big place." He commented as he looked around.  
  
"Sure is. This is your bedroom, where you're going to stay while you're here. Sam and I have a bedroom farther down this hall." Harry blinked.  
  
"This is a bedroom?!? It's bigger then the Gryffindor common room!" Harry glanced around the room, wide eyed. It was huge!  
  
By the far wall, raised on a small platform, was a large bed. It was a beautiful four-poster, made of oak. The comforter was white, with golden trim. The platform itself was what appeared to be solid gold, and has silver lined steps leading up.  
  
Beside the bed was a smaller door, which Harry assumed to led to a bathroom. All around the room, plants of all kinds were scattered. A good- sized desk was in the corner, that too was oak, and had a rolling chair.  
  
There were chairs and couches littered around a small fireplace, with an oak table in the middle. The walls were silver-ish with gold trim, like the bed, and had vines growing up them.  
  
Harry was speechless. "We have to go now. We'll come get you in the morning." Frodo said. Harry nodded and wandered over to the bed. He ran his hand over the comforter to find that it was silk. The door behind him closed and he allowed himself to fall onto the bed.  
  
"What am I doing here..?" He asked himself before drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NO!" Harry shot up in bed, sweat making his face shine in the light. "A dream..another dream." Harry slid out of his bed and padded over to the door that Frodo and Sam went out of a few hours ago.  
  
He peered out and looked both ways. Doors lined the walls on both sides. Which way was he to go? Harry stepped out and slid the door to his room closed behind him. Did either of them say where their room was? Which way he was supposed to go?  
  
Harry started walking, turning left. He tried door after door, only to find them all locked or empty. He turned the corner at a high speed and suddenly found himself on his butt for the second time in the past two days.  
  
He looked up to see a man with long dirty bond hair, though it might've been a light brown. Harry's first thought was spoken out loud. "Malfoy!" He scrambled to his feet and drew his wand. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Excuse me? Who do you think you are? I LIVE here!" Harry blinked. "And who's Malfoy?" Harry slowly lowered his wand as he studied the man before him.  
  
After a brief minute of studying him, Harry realized that this could not be a Malfoy. He was too..nice. Not to mention good looking. Harry blinked. 'Did I just think that?'  
  
"I'm sorry. You just looked like someone I knew. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry held out his hand as he slipped his wand back into his pocket.  
  
"Legolas. Pleased to meet you." They shook hands. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I uhm.had a nightmare and I wanted to see if anyone had some Drought of the Living Death potion." Legolas blinked. "My nightmares are bad and that's the only thing I can take to stop them."  
  
"I see. Well, I know we don't have any of that here. But I can make you something else to help." Harry grinned. "Follow me."  
  
Harry followed Legolas to a smaller room, stacked with potion ingredients. "Find a seat and make yourself comfortable. I'll have your potion done in a bit."  
  
TBC  
  
Well, I know it's short, but I thought now was a good time to stop. Next chappie will be up in a bit! 


	3. Authors Note

Sorry for not updating sooner, but there's gonna be a home invasion! My relatives are coming up today, and they're staying until Saturday. That means mom won't let me on the computer that long..stupid mother. Seems to think I need to spend time with them! They have two kids (Oh gods! I'm gonna die!!) one's four and a half, I think, and the other is just a baby.hope I won't have to baby-sit while the adults go out for dinner or something.  
  
Rachel, I would love to beta for you. My dad has a problem with it, but he can go fu.uhm..he can just go to hell. *coughs* Anyway, I know exactly what you mean. I have trouble with that too.  
  
I'll update ASAP, I promise! 


End file.
